Meilleur qu'un rêve
by Hinata-hime2712
Summary: Hinata a des difficultés à échapper au rêve créé par le Tsukuyomi infini, incitant un certain ninja aux cheveux en épis à la réveiller, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Traduction du one-shot Better than the Dream de Marietta1995.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

Voici un petit one-shot Naruhina que j'ai traduis.

Dans sa version originale, il s'appelle **Better than the Dream** par **Marietta1995 **qui a eu la gentillesse de me donner son autorisation.

Donc évidemment ce ne sera pas mon style mais j'espère que j'ai réussi à le rendre agréable en lecture française.

Tous vos commentaires seront traduis en anglais et envoyés à l'auteur.

Une bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire de cet one-shot à Marietta1995.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Meilleur qu'un Rêve<strong>_

Hinata sût, le moment où elle se réveilla sur le banc, que rien de tout ça n'était réel.

Quelques instants avant, elle était en train de combattre dans une guerre, essayant désespéramment de sauver ses camarades et elle-même, de la présence froide de la mort. Elle avait regardé son cousin tomber durant cette violente bataille. Hinata refusait de perdre qui que ce soit d'autre. Ni sa famille, ni ses amis, et certainement pas Naruto. Mais, alors qu'elle s'effondrait de fatigue, tout changea.

Et elle était là.

Hinata observa la forêt en face d'elle. Elle se souvint alors que c'était une forêt située à Konoha. Elle avait toujours admiré le sentiment de tranquillité qu'inspirait le lieu, son habilité à vous faire perdre dans vos pensées. Même maintenant, cette ambiance l'attirait dans une stupeur fascinée. Il devint plus difficile pour la Hyuuga de formuler ses pensées.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

« S'enrouler... » Murmura-t-elle, fermant ses yeux dans un effort de concentration. « Quelque chose était en train de s'enrouler autour de moi. »

« Quoi ? »

Hinata sursauta à la proximité de la voix familière, ses yeux s'ouvrant d'un coup sous la confusion.

« _Non, ça ne pouvait pas être..._ »

Hinata tourna la tête à sa gauche, causant à son cœur de rater plusieurs battements.

Naruto était assis à côté d'elle sur le banc.

« Naruto-kun ? » Laissa-t-elle échapper d'un souffle, les yeux grands ouverts.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

Il semblait le même que d'habitude, ses cheveux blond en épis, ses profonds yeux azures. Juste en le regardant, son cœur palpitait.

Mais néanmoins, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Hinata ? » Taquina-t-il, son sourire devenant malicieux.

Le visage de celle-ci s'empourpra.

« Qu-Qu' est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Bégaya-t-elle désemparée, « Nous étions dans une guerre. Nous étions en train de combattre... »

Naruto cogna son épaule contre la sienne, ses yeux bleus confus.

« Eh ? » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, « Quelle guerre ? Konoha est en paix depuis des années. »

Hinata regarda sceptiquement l'objet de son affection, un nœud d'anxiété se formant dans sa poitrine.

« Non. » Bredouilla-t-elle avec prudence, s'éloignant du blond, inquiète. « Ça ne l'est pas. »

« _Serait-ce un genjutsu ?_ »

Hinata joint ses mains, tentant de dissiper la scène. Mais rien ne trembla.

Naruto sourit, l'attirant doucement contre lui dans une embrassade.

Immédiatement, elle activa son Byakugan essayant de trouver une seule différence dans ce faux monde. Mais tout était identique à ses souvenirs, tout était si... familier.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce rêve donnait l'impression d'être si réel.

« Tout va bien, Hinata. » Naruto murmura contre ses cheveux, provoquant un frisson chez la Hyuuga. « Tout est comme il devrait être. »

Hinata leva la tête pour protester mais se trouva de nouveau subjuguée par ses yeux azures.

Ils étaient si bleus... si calmes... La kunoichi se sentit glisser lorsqu'elle se perdit dans ses magnifiques yeux.

« Un rêve... » Chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle, posant sa tête contre l'épaule du ninja. « Ce doit être un rêve... »

Le léger rire de Naruto résonna à travers son petit corps.

« Si tu le dis Hinata. » Répondit-il en riant.

Son rougissement lui picota le visage lorsqu'il tendit sa main vers l'une des siennes, enlaçant leurs doigts comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Et Hinata sentit sa conscience disparaître, son alter-ego regardant droit devant elle tranquillement, pensant seulement à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

….

Naruto prit de profondes inspirations, regardant autour du champ de bataille avec des yeux écarquillés. Ils l'ont fait. Il l'a fait. Ce gars, Zetsu, était mort pendant que Kaguya retournait de là où elle était venue, les laissant tranquille.

Il avait envie de sauter, de crier aux cieux sa joie. C'était terminé. Le chaos était finalement terminé ! Et il fit justement ça pendant un moment avant de devenir silencieux lorsqu'il se tourna vers ses camarades.

Kakashi était affalé au sol, en train d'être soigné par une Sakura exténuée. Sasuke se tenait près d'elle, regardant le ciel bleu clair presque dans un émerveillement d'enfant.

Tous avaient la même expression de victoire sur leurs visages.

Ils avaient gagné.

Naruto recommença à crier, essayant d'étouffer le silence autour de lui comme en panique. Il détestait l'absence de bruit. C'était si finale, si assourdissant.

Comme si lui et ses équipiers étaient les seuls survivants dans ce monde.

Mais alors, un bruyant « whoop » déchira l'air, brisant entièrement ses peurs.

Naruto se retourna, voyant seulement Chôji au loin, se libérant de son cocon. Le blond courut vers le ninja, joignant ses acclamations avec ses propres cris, riant d'allégresse lorsque d'autres s'échappèrent de leurs cocons également.

Un par un, les ninjas apparaissaient de leur confinement, hurlant de joie pendant que les autres criaient :

« C'est terminé ! Nous avons gagné ! »

Et lorsque de plus en plus de hurlements emplirent l'air, Naruto sourit en direction du ciel bleu, des larmes remplissant ses yeux.

« Nous l'avons fait ! » Cria-t-il, riant alors que les autres l'encerclaient. « Nous l'avons fait ! »

….

Quand Hinata fit de nouveau surface, son esprit, dans le flou, remarqua quelques détails intéressants dans le pays du rêve.

« Neji est là. » Dit-elle doucement, ses sourcils froncés de confusion. Repérant le ninja et sa petite sœur les espionnant, elle et Naruto, avec son Byakugan.

Naruto serra avec amusement la main de la jeune fille.

« Tu veux que je lui botte son- »

Hinata secoua la tête, frottant celle-ci, par inadvertance, contre son épaule. Le rire de Naruto emplit ses oreilles.

« Tu es si adorable. » Dit-il malicieusement, baissant son regard vers elle, les yeux scintillants.

Hinata commença à perdre l'esprit encore une fois.

« Mais... » Murmura-t-elle, ayant des difficultés à articuler une seule pensée. « Neji... Il est mort. »

Naruto cligna des yeux, la fixant sceptiquement pendant un moment avant d'éclater de rire comme si elle avait dit la meilleure blague du monde. Elle le rejoint automatiquement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi c'était si amusant. Mais son rire était si contagieux, Hinata ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait ou ce qu'il y avait de si drôle à propos de cette morbide déclaration mais elle savait une chose : le rire de Naruto était le plus beau son qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

« Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, Hinata-chan. » Murmura-t-il lorsqu'il finit par se calmer, approchant doucement la main de la brune de ses lèvres.

« _Chan ? _»

Et la conscience de la Hyuuga sombra une nouvelle fois, retombant dans l'étourdissement de son rêve.

….

Naruto se réveilla dans une tente en toile, un sourire si grand aux lèvres qu'il pensa que son visage allait se briser.

Il s'était écroulé peu de temps après que tout le monde commença à sortir de leur cocon, prenant un repos bien utile.

Le ninja orange sauta de son lit, sentant alors la douleur dans tout son corps avant de baisser les yeux sur son uniforme en piteux état. Les coupures et blessures qui parsemaient son corps avaient disparu mais les indications étaient encore visibles sur son habituel veste orange et noir.

Il avait fait un voyage aller-retour aux enfers mais il y avait survécu au final.

Cette pensée élargit son sourire encore plus.

Le ninja hyperactif quitta sa petite tente, pour être accueilli par le vacarme des applaudissements. Cela lui rappelait le groupe venu à sa rencontre lors de sa victoire contre Pain. Seulement cette fois, la masse de personne était beaucoup plus importante. Naruto se sentit rapidement quitter terre dans la réjouissance générale et fut paradé tout autour du camp qui s'était formé pendant qu'il dormait. Ils ne le laissèrent descendre que lorsque la voix de Sakura leur demanda d'arrêter.

Lorsqu'il la remarqua, se tenant à côté de Sasuke, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur eux. Sakura se plaint un peu qu'il était en train de l'écraser tandis que Sasuke lui donna seulement un coup brusque dans les côtes avec un familier « hn ». Naruto s'éloigna en riant, se frottant l'arrière de la tête, embarrassé.

« Désolé. » S'excusa-t-il, « Je suis juste vraiment content de vous voir. »

Sakura sourit gentiment alors que Sasuke avait un petit rictus en coin. Silencieusement, Naruto se demanda si ce Teme était même capable de faire un vrai sourire. Et tandis qu'il y réfléchissait, un léger mouvement saisit son regard. Shino, Kiba et Akamaru étaient en train de s'approcher, leurs visages sombres. Naruto nota immédiatement que leurs regards étaient focalisés sur Sakura, presque suppliant.

Cette dernière sembla aussi le remarquer puisque son visage s'assombrit rapidement, secouant la tête en direction des garçons.

Naruto les observa en silence se détourner d'eux et s'installer près d'une large tente médicale, abattus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Naruto demanda curieusement.

Sakura soupira.

« Ils sont inquiets à propos d'Hinata. » Murmura-t-elle, levant les yeux aux ciel par lassitude.

Le sourire de Naruto disparut immédiatement de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Hinata ? » Demanda-t-il, sentant son corps se crisper. Ses yeux scrutèrent la zone alentour. Il pouvait voir tous ses amis de l'Académie, tous avec leurs familles respectives. Mais quand son regard tomba sur les visages si sérieux des Hyuuga, Naruto fronça les sourcils.

Elle n'était pas là.

Sakura soupira de nouveau.

« Tout le monde n'est pas sorti de son confinement, Naruto. »

Les yeux bleus se heurtèrent rapidement aux verts et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Naruto était en train de se diriger vers la tente médicale. Il poussa les rabats de la tente sur le côté, entrant précipitamment. Pour finalement s'arrêter brusquement à la vue de la scène devant lui...

Cocons après cocons, alignés sur le sol.

Des centaines de personnes ne s'étaient pas encore réveillées.

« Q-Que ce passe-t-il ? » Bégaya-t-il, se tournant vers sa coéquipière aux cheveux roses qui l'avait suivi à l'intérieur.

Sakura tourna son regard vers les cocons, une grande peine embrumant ses brillants yeux verts.

« Pour quitter l'état de sommeil, le cocon, » murmura-t-elle, « ils doivent en avoir envie eux-mêmes. »

Naruto se retourna nerveusement vers les cocons.

« Alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas encore dehors ? » S'exclama-t-il, son ton empreint de panique.

Sakura l'observa d'un air presque emplit de pitié.

« Parce qu'ils ne veulent probablement pas sortir. »

Le blond lança un regard choqué à la kunoichi.

« _Un monde de rêve... ils ne veulent pas quitter ce monde de rêve ? _»

« Mais c'est seulement un mensonge. » Chuchota-t-il.

Sakura le fixa dans les yeux.

« Parfois, un mensonge est préférable à la vérité. » Lui dit-elle gravement.

Naruto se détourna.

« _Hinata... Hinata n'est pas encore revenue. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle n'en a pas envie ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens. Que fait-elle de ses amis ? Que fait-elle... _»

Les yeux de l'Uzumaki se durcissent. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là.

Le chakra de Kyuubi se propagea dans son corps, lui permettant d'identifier la signature du chakra de chaque cocon. Ses yeux errèrent d'une couleur à une autre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une lumière lavande, tremblante, dans le coin du fond.

Hinata.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda doucement Sakura lorsqu'il se mit à courir vers le cocon d'Hinata.

Mais Naruto l'ignora, s'agenouillant près de la forme irrégulière. Il resta immobile, essayant d'entendre un mouvement. Mais seul le silence flottait dans l'air, nouant douloureusement les intestins du blond.

Il ne pouvait pas même dire si elle respirait.

L'idée incita le Genin à l'action.

Naruto ratissa ses mains contre le bois, essayant désespéramment d'ouvrir le cocon de force. Mais la masse ne broncha pas.

Le blond serra ses dents de colère, frappant la couche extérieure avec autant de force qu'il en était capable.

« Hinata... » Grogna-t-il entre chaque coups, « sort... de... là »

Le cocon n'était même pas éraflé.

Le ninja aux cheveux en épis considéra l'utilisation de son Rasengan pendant un instant. Mais, même si cela fonctionnait, il ne voulait pas courir le risque de blesser la Hyuuga.

Avec un dernier coup, Naruto jura légèrement, baissant la tête de défaite.

Comment pouvait-il l'aider ?

Il jeta un œil à Sakura qui était toujours debout à l'entrée de la tente. Il était clair que ses efforts étaient vains, mais le ninja refusait d'abandonner.

« _Peut-être que je peux- Oh..._ »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Il savait quoi faire.

Naruto s'installa précipitamment en position de méditation, plaçant sa main droite contre le cocon.

« Concentration... » Marmonna-t-il, fermant ses yeux et appelant du chakra dans sa main. « Concentration. »

Et avant que le blond ne sache ce qu'il se passait, il était emporté, tombant dans l'obscurité.

….

Hinata sut, à l'instant où sa tête tomba sur le côté, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tout le monde était parti.

Elle était encore dans la forêt, assise sur le banc, mais Naruto, Neji et Hanabi n'étaient visible nulle part. En fait, tout semblait... vide tout à coup. Le ciel céruléen s'estompait alors que les chants éloignés des oiseaux disparaissaient.

Hinata rapprocha ses jambes de sa poitrine, s'enroulant en boule. Tout semblait si froid, si solitaire. Mais pourquoi était-elle là ? N'y avait-il pas quelque chose ? Quelque chose d'important...

La Hyuuga baissa sa tête contre ses genoux, essayant de ne pas trembler.

Elle ne savait plus.

« Eh ?! C'est ça ton rêve ?! » Une voix indignée s'exclama d'un air incrédule.

Hinata releva sa tête légèrement, voyant un Naruto de retour, regardant autour de lui curieusement.

Un rêve...

C'était un rêve...

« Ça semble vraiment solitaire, tu sais. »

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle se souvint, sa conscience revenant complètement. Le Naruto du rêve, il l'a fait oublier, oublier pourquoi elle devait partir au départ.

Elle avait une guerre à combattre.

La Hyuuga releva son regard vers le garçon presque craintivement. Elle ne laisserait pas ce faux Naruto la distraire. Elle devait aller aider le vrai Naruto.

« Va-t'en... » Dit-elle tremblante, serrant ses bras plus fort autour d'elle.

Naruto fixa la Hyuuga, stupéfait.

« Mais... » Souffla-t-il, son visage affichant la moue si mignonne qu'Hinata adorait.

« Sors de là ! » Cria-t-elle hystériquement, le faisant reculer de surprise.

Elle ne pouvait pas se faire encore avoir. Elle devait sortir d'ici pour les aider. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser d'autres personnes mourir.

Mais Naruto ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

« Hinata. » Dit-il prudemment, si sérieusement que quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Hinata se brisa.

Son visage s'attrista, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues d'ivoires.

« S'il-te-plaît, » murmura-t-elle, « je veux juste y retourner. »

Naruto s'assit à côté de la jeune fille en pleure, pressant un doigt contre sa hanche.

« Je suis réel. » Essaya-t-il avec un rire forcé, levant ses mains en défense.

La Hyuuga secoua sa tête.

« Non. », dit-elle sérieusement, « Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es juste là pour me faire encore oublier. »

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent de confusion.

« Encore ? » Questionna-t-il doucement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'encore' ? »

Hinata libéra ses bras, se décalant prudemment jusqu'au bout du banc.

« Tu m'as fait tout oublier. » Marmonna-t-elle, son visage rougissant de honte. « Tu m'as fait oublier pourquoi je devais partir. »

La Hyuuga observa l'expression du blond s'illuminer immédiatement.

« Pourquoi tu as besoin de partir ? » Demanda-t-il en retour, ses yeux bleus impatients.

« Parce qu'il y a une guerre. » Répondit-elle défensivement, essuyant l'excès de larmes sur son visage. « Tout le monde est en train de combattre et j'ai besoin de leur prêter main forte. »

Naruto sauta du banc, la fierté éclairant ses yeux.

« Alors pars. »

Hinata regarda, médusée, le garçon qu'elle aimait.

Le monde des rêves n'était-il pas supposé l'empêcher de partir comme la dernière fois ?

« J-Je ne peux pas. » Bégaya-t-elle, se levant également. « J'ai déjà essayé. »

Cela ne découragea pas le blond qui s'avançait vers elle, sa détermination visible sur tout son visage. Il attrapa ses épaules, la faisant le regarder en face.

« Veux-tu partir ? » Il demanda simplement.

Hinata acquiesça nerveusement.

« Alors essaye encore. » Insista-t-il, « Tu as dit que tu te tiendrais à mes côtés, pas vrai ? »

Hinata se tint immobile quelques instants après que le blond l'ait relâché et que sa mémoire l'assaillit au fond de son esprit.

« _C'est vrai..._»

« Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Naruto rayonna, s'éloignant d'un pas lorsqu'elle leva une nouvelle fois ses mains pour dissiper le genjutsu.

« Car c'est notre nindô. » Naruto reprit affectueusement, obtenant un sourire d'Hinata alors que le monde autour d'eux se brisait en morceaux.

Tout tomba dans l'obscurité.

….

La première chose dont Hinata fut consciente était la voix bruyante pénétrant le silence autour d'elle. La Hyuuga fronça ses sourcils un instant lorsqu'elle réalisa quelque chose...

Silence ?

Elle ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, remarquant qu'elle était toujours prisonnière du sarcophage. Ses bras frappèrent la paroi, en panique.

Le bois tomba facilement alors que la lumière s'infiltrait dans l'enveloppe.

Il y avait alors plus de voix. Et avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien, des mains attrapaient les siennes, la tirant brusquement de son emprisonnement. Et elle était libre.

La kunoichi garda le regard baissé sur les mains tenant toujours les siennes, sentant un pincement au cœur au souvenir de comment Naruto lui avait tenu la main dans son rêve. Elles étaient si chaleureuses, si rassurantes...

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle réalisa que celles-ci étaient les mêmes. Ses yeux tracèrent le long de ses bras, remontant le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre ses yeux. Ses yeux qui étaient beaucoup plus bleus que dans son rêve.

« Naruto-kun... » Chuchota-t-elle, choquée à la vue du jeune homme agenouillé devant elle. N'était-il pas en plein milieu d'une guerre ? « Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est devenu- »

Naruto coupa Hinata, l'attirant fermement dans une étreinte.

« Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! » Cria-t-il, riant joyeusement alors qu'elle essayait de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

Hinata sourit au merveilleux son, entourant doucement ses bras autour de son torse. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata se rappelle ce que le faux Naruto lui avait dit.

« Tu es si adorable. » Hinata murmura, rougissant lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait pensé à voix haute.

Mais quand elle jeta un coup d'œil au blond, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le rougissement qui s'étalait sur ses joues.

« Toi aussi. » Murmura-t-il, plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux, leurs gloussements résonnant à travers leurs corps épuisés.

« _Oui _», pensa Hinata, son cœur battant la chamade alors qu'elle s'agrippait un peu plus à Naruto, « _définitivement meilleur qu'un rêve..._ »


End file.
